The End of War and The Rise of Engaging Happiness
by Windrises
Summary: Relena and Heero finish the war, but they still have self-doubt issues, especially Relena. Can the couple give comfort and inspiration to each other?


Note: Mobile Suit Gundam Wing is an anime that was done by the studio Sunrise.

Princess Relena Darlian was in a battle with Treize Khushrenada. She had and her teammates were determined to finally bring peace to the world, by stopping Treize and his evil forces. They turned out to be more successful than Treize thought they would. He had become over-confident, over the years, and assumed that no team would stop his own.

However, Relena had the empowering strength and determination to stop his evil organization. Relena had defeated all of Treize's sidekicks, with a mild amount of help from Heero and the others. She had her sword pointed at Treize, while saying, "You might as well give up."

Even though Treize wasn't strong enough to be a threat to Relena, he tried to retain his smug confidence. Deep down, he still thought he had the skills to win, even though that wasn't the case. His henchmen had been defeated, most of his weapons, were gone, and he was currently being threatened by Relena. He hardly had any chance of winning, but he wasn't ready to give up.

Relena had a stern look on her face, while feeling like she wanted to wrap up this fight. She had been dealing with battles and villains for over a year. She felt like it was time to end the wars and bring about peace. She was already getting tired to Treize sitting around, while retaining a smug smile. She said, "Treize, do the smart thing."

Treize found himself intrigued by Relena's command, to do the smart thing. It was such a vague statement, the type of thing that can be seen in several ways. Treize looked back at her and asked, "What do you want me to do?"

Relena didn't lose her grasp on her sword, while folding her arms, and saying, "I want you to give up. If you surrender yourself to the police, perhaps you can keep your life."

Treize stood up, with his hand on his chin. He said, "Quite the offer, but do you expect me to be a loser?"

Relena wasn't liking the way Treize worded that. Using the term 'loser' seemed to childish, at such a serious time. She continued pointing her sword at him, while saying, "You wouldn't be a loser."

Treize replied, "But surrendering would make me a quitter and quitters are losers."

Relena angrily responded, "I don't want to play games. Be smart enough to surrender or be foolish enough to lose everything. The choice is yours."

Treize thought about it and the thought of losing everything was scary. He took a long pause, before sighing and saying, "Very well then. I surrender."

Relena was surprised to hear that. She had been expecting Treize to put a long fight of whining. This time, he wasn't doing anything. He was ready to surrender and Relena was thankful for that. She stopped her sword at him and said, "I can't believe I'm saying this, but you made the wise choice."

Treize continued up his smug act, while asking, "Are you proud of me?"

Relena started putting a pair of handcuffs on him, while asking, "You expect me to be proud of you? You're a sneaky, whiny scoundrel."

Treize replied, "Very well, but you shouldn't be proud of yourself."

Relena had an offended look on her face, while asking, "Why do you think that?"

Treize had an evil smile on his face, while saying, "You finally defeated your arch-enemy. Despite that, you don't look grateful or happy. You look angry and worn-out, which shows that you don't know how to live properly. I may not be the most admirable player in this game of chess. However, you're the chess winner that never celebrates and that's more rough than any punishment I'll ever receive." He did an evil laugh, while being taken to prison.

Relena and Heero had Treize taken to a nearby prison. Heero secretly felt ashamed of himself, because he felt like he didn't play a big enough role in stopping Treize. Although he was the most helpful and strongest of the Gundam Pilots, he wasn't the one who stopped the main villain. Relena is the one who held that honor and although Heero was deeply proud of her, he felt like he wasn't the protector he was hired to be.

While Treize was in cell, Relena walked up to him and said, "Your sick game is over. All of your plans have been defeated. You've lost everything."

Treize had an evil grin on his face, while asking, "Did I really lose everything? That's a statement I highly disagree with."

Relena angrily asked, "What the heck are you talking about?"

Treize asked, "Don't you see how intense you're being. You're the one who won the war and I'm the one who lost. Despite that, you're the one who's lacking in calmness and happiness, while I'm the one who's getting my smugness on. Doesn't that drive you insane?"

Relena tried to not let Treize's mind-games affect her. She straightened her jacket, while saying, "No it doesn't. I'm still the winner."

Treize replied, "Sure you are. You can go around, with the feeling that you've won, but allow me to ask you a very important question: What did you really win?"

Relena punched a hole in the hall, getting Heero's attention. He ran up to her and tried to calm her down. He had a concerned look on his face, while asking, "Are you okay?"

Relena had a frustrated look on her face, while saying, "I'm fine."

Treize replied, "You may be a hero, but you're one heck of a liar. You're miserable, angry. In fact, I did you a favor, by being your enemy. Knowing you were getting closer and closer, to stopping my plans, is what filled your life with purpose and excitement. However, now that I've been arrested, you have nothing to fight for. I'll serve my sentence, get out of here, and move on with my life. I may be in prison, at this current period of time, but I'm the biggest winner here." He started doing an evil laugh.

Relena started walking out of the prison. Heero followed her, feeling a great deal of concern for her. He touched her arm and asked, "Are you feeling okay?"

Relena had an overdramatic look on her face, while saying, "Indeed I am. Everything's going great, no need to be concerned about me."

Heero faced her, sensing she was dealing with something. He asked, "What's going on? What are you dealing with? I want to help you, so please inform me of your problems."

Relena had a sad look on her face, while replying, "It's nothing you should be focusing on. You're a great hero, who has a lot of other stuff to focus on."

Heero felt like it was time to be honest about his self-doubt. He hoped that telling her about his insecurities would inspire her to be honest with him. He said, "To be honest, I haven't really been that much of a hero. If you think about it, you're the one who did the big, important stuff. I got to blast and attack a few henchmen, but that's nothing compared to your actions. I'm hardly the hero you deserve."

Relena gave Heero a comforting hug and said, "Don't say that about yourself. You're an amazing hero and a very good person. You've helped me in more ways than you think and it means a lot to me."

Heero lightly smiled, while feeling better about himself. He said, "Thank you, Relena. You're the best."

Relena lightly blushed and replied, "You're welcome."

Heero tried to talk in a sensitive sounding tone, while asking, "Are you ready to tell me what's bothering you?"

Relena looked around, seeing lots of guards and visitors walk by them. She had a shy look on her face, while saying, "I'm not really comfortable explaining my feelings, while strangers lurk around. How about you come to my house, tonight."

Heero looked at his watch and saw that it was 2:00 p.m. He said, "I'll be there at 6:00 p.m., maybe a few minutes after that, because of my clean-up work."

Relena replied, "Come at whatever time's easiest for you. Goodbye, for now." She and Heero smiled at each other, before she started walking back to her house.

Relena was planning on changing into a fancy dress, making dinner reservations, and having a nice time with Heero. However, that's not what she ended up doing. Her spirits were broken, thanks to Treize's manipulative comments. She lounged around her house, while still clad in her uniform.

At 6:15 p.m., Heero arrived and started knocking on the door. Relena got off of her chair and opened the door. She still looked tired, while looking up at Heero, and saying, "Hi honey."

Heero replied, "Hi Relena. Are you okay?"

Relena responded, "More or less."

Heero was tired of Relena's depression. He missed seeing her smile and he wanted to make her as happy as possible. He walked closer to her, while asking, "What's going on? No more hiding. You can trust me with any secret."

Relena sat on her bed, while saying, "What Treize was saying, started getting to me."

Heero asked, "You listened to that cornball. He's fiendish crook, who lacks manners and common sense. You shouldn't listen to him."

Relena had a guilty look on her face, while saying, "I know it wasn't wise to listen to him, but it was hard not to. He kept jabbering on and it was hard to argue with his points."

Heero asked, "What were his points?"

Relena explained, "Even though I won the war, I didn't win at life."

Heero had a confused look on his face, while asking, "What do you mean?"

Relena answered, "Winning the war my big goal, what I had been working for. Now that I've accomplished my goal, what am I supposed to do with my life? Despite the war being over, I don't feel a sense of peace."

Heero gently rubbed her back and replied, "You have plenty in life. You have family, friends, and me."

Relena responded, "That's true and I love all of my allies, but without a war to fight, I guess I don't feel like I'm important."

Heero replied, "You have no reason to feel that way. You're a princess, a hero, and an inspiration. None of that is small stuff. Now that the war is over, you can bring peace and happiness to the people of your kingdom, as well as millions of other people."

Relena smiled and responded, "When you put it that way, I have a lot to keep fighting for. Thank you, Heero. You reminded me, that I'm still important."

Heero gently replied, "You always and always will be important."

Relena started holding hands with Heero, while responding, "You'll always be important too."

Heero asked, "Do you really think that?"

Relena nodded and said, "I sure do. If I may be so bold, you are going to be a prince someday, making you as important as I am."

Heero blushed at Relena's hinting they'll get married someday. He said, "Thank you. Nobody has played a more important role in my life."

Relena kissed Heero, feeling happier than ever before. She said, "I love you."

Heero replied, "I love you too." He heard a loud yawn. He looked back at his girlfriend and asked, "Are you okay?"

Relena answered, "I'm really, honey. I'm tired, because of what a big day we've had."

Heero replied, "I understand."

Relena responded, "Excuse me." She went into a nearby room and got on a pink pajama t-shirt and pants. She came back to the bedroom and laid on her bed.

Heero tucked her in and replied, "Goodnight, my love. I should probably get going."

Relena shook her head and responded, "I don't want you to go."

Heero gave her a goodnight kiss and replied, "I need to go, but don't worry. After we get married, we'll never spend a night apart."

Relena responded, "After I had the victory of winning the war, I thought I would never have a bigger feeling of excitement. However, the thought of being married and spending the rest of my life with you, is even more exciting."

Heero replied, "It sure is. Goodbye, for now." After saying his goodbyes, Heero stepped outside. He felt a weird feeling on his hand and saw an engagement ring. He realized that Relena had slipped it on his finger, while he was giving her a goodnight kiss. Heero was so overjoyed, he went back inside, so he could celebrate with his bride.


End file.
